Aspects of the present invention relate generally to the field of video display, and more specifically to optimizing playback of video content displayed on an end user device.
When navigating audio and video content on a display device, certain playback modes allow the user to fast forward or rewind the video content at predetermined speeds. One of the problems with navigating through video content is that it can be difficult to press play at precisely the moment intended, such that playback will resume at the desired location in the video stream. Additionally, conventional playback modes will often display frames at the same frame rate as the normal playback, during which the fast forward playback mode may result in a video sequence that has flickering and that is difficult to see or understand. Alternatively, conventional playback modes will often display fewer frames at a slower frame rate to avoid flicker. However, the larger jumps between frames may jump the frames that contain the desired stopping point.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods to display video data in a more user-friendly manner during fast forward and rewind playback modes.